


''Look at them all watching you''

by Pieniperuna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Both into it, Consensual, Good relationship, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Porn, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieniperuna/pseuds/Pieniperuna
Summary: 100% Consensual sex. Porn with a short aftercare. A couple that is interested in kinky sex.





	''Look at them all watching you''

**Author's Note:**

> Original characters not much known from them, just the names (at least for now) :D
> 
> Bottom: Leon  
> Top: Jaxen
> 
> English is not my first language so there could be some mistakes. Please tell me if you spot some.

Leon felt the cool blindfold cover his eyes. ''Is it good?'' Jaxen asked. ''It's fine,'' Leon answered.

The place was small. A stage and almost thirty seats, all filled. The cramped theater was filled with people. All of them had masks to hide their faces, but Leon could still feel them looking at his naked body.  
He was sitting on a couch on the stage. He heard footsteps behind him, then a voice, ''Baby are you comfortable?'' Jaxen had come onto the stage. He gently dragged his fingertips along Leon's collarbone, emitting a low chuckle, when Leon shivered from his touch.  
''Aw Leon are you already shivering? Even though I'm about to do much more,'' Jaxen pressed a light kiss on Leon's lips and pulled him up from the couch.  
He sat down on it himself and coaxed Leon, ''Come on baby won't you give me a little treat? I'm sure they are eager to see as well.''  
Leon slowly knelt before Jaxen. He opened Jaxen's pant's and felt the hard thing in his hand. Just the thought of Jaxen's big cock made him a bit hard.  
''Look at you Leon, you can't even see and look how excited you are,'' Jaxen said and petted Leon's soft hair.  
He continued, ''Won't you be a good boy and take this thing, that you want so badly into your mouth?'' Leon nodded his head and took the long shaft into his mouth.  
Even though the blindfold covered his eyes he felt the gazes of multiple people on him. It was thrilling.

A moment later he was pulled up. ''That's enough baby, you did so good. You do so good for me baby. Now Leon we should prepare you. How about we give them a good show?'' Jaxen tempted him.  
Leon gave a small nod and clung to Jaxen's neck. ''No no. That won't do. I'm sure they want to hear your beautiful voice. Right?'' Jaxen stated. ''Yes...'' Leon said with a small voice.  
''What is it baby what do you want?'' Jaxen asked and a slight smirk appeared on his mouth. Leon said louder, ''I want them to see you prepare me for your huge dick.'' Jaxen turned Leon around on his lap.  
Leon's legs were apart and he was facing the crowd. ''Leon you look so sexy. Can you feel all of them looking at you?'' Jaxen teased.  
His fingers were buried in Leon's deep hole. ''Ugh,'' Leon let out a small moan. ''Let them hear you baby. Don't keep your voice in I want to hear it,'' Jaxen consoled. Soon he pulled his fingers out and said, ''I'm going to put it in now, okay baby? You're doing so good.'' He picked Leon up and set him on his dick. ''Aah!'' Leon let out a small cry. Jaxen started pounding into him.  
You could hear Leon's moans and the sound of flesh hitting together. ''Baby they're all looking at you and listening to the lewd sounds you're making. Uhh you feel so good baby,'' Jaxen said with his raspy voice.

Leon was out of breath. He could barely hear what Jaxen was saying. They were the only ones making sounds Leon's needy moans and Jaxen's forceful grunts filled the space. The crowd wasn't making any sound.  
''Ah.. Jax... Wait I'm gonna ugh..'' Leon didn't get to finish his sentence when white liquid poured out from his hard cock. ''Leon me too. I'm gonna cum,'' Jaxen said while pounding into Leon.  
''Haah haa,'' Jaxen came and the cum poured out from the hole, that his shaft was still in. Jaxen grabbed Leon's chin and gave him a deep kiss. They were kissing for awhile, then Jaxen asked Leon, ''You ready for round two? That was just warming up.''  
''I'm ready,'' Leon answered. ''Good boy. We can't really leave our audience that hungry can we?'' Jaxen said and started bouncing Leon on his thick cock. ''Ah aah!'' Leon started moaning harder, when Jaxen was hitting his good spot.  
''Baby you sound so sexy. They are getting themselves off by listening and looking at you'' Jaxen groaned. Then continued, ''Would you like them to touch you too?''  
''Mm,'' Leon wailed carelessly. ''Oh? you would?'' Jaxen asked then said, while thrusting with every word, ''We. Can't. Have. That. Now. Can we. After all, who do you belong to?'' Leon's mind was muddled and he couldn't pay attention.  
''Answer me Leon! Who do you belong to?'' Jaxen demanded. Leon finally snapped back and said while moaning, ''You! I belong only to you! Ahh..'' Jaxen kissed Leon, muffling his moans.  
''Good baby. I love you so much,'' Jaxen said and quickened his pace. ''Jaxen I.. I love you.. too ah.. Jaxen I'm gonna uhh!'' Leon sobbed. ''Good, me too baby! You can cum okay baby ugh..'' Jaxen said while Leon's cum flew onto the stage.  
Jaxen came and then pulled out of him. ''Leon they were all looking at you. They were so excited. Did you feel good?'' Jaxen asked. ''It was good, it felt good'' Leon said little out of breath. Jaxen gave him a light kiss and said, ''I'm gonna take the blindfold off now. okay baby?''

Leon felt the blindfold leaving his face. He opened his eyes and took a moment to adjust his eyes to the dim light. All the people from before were gone now. No stage, no theater. He was back at his and Jaxen's room.  
He felt Jaxen hugging him from behind. They were still sitting on the couch next to their bed. ''Ugh. Jaxen I'm covered in semen,'' Leon said. ''I'm sorry..'' Jaxen apologized and gave him small kisses on his shoulder. Not sounding sorry at all.  
Leon gave him a sharp look and Jaxen picked Leon up and carried him to the bathroom. Washed him from the outside as well as the inside. Then he carried Leon to their bed and lay there beside him. 

He smoothed Leon's hair and caressed him. ''It was great, should we do that again sometime?'' Leon said with a smirk forming onto his lips. ''Whatever you want Leon,'' Jaxen said with a helpless smile. Leon's eyes brightened ''Good! 'cause next I want to do a play, where you are the...'' Leon started going on about his new idea, while Jaxen was listening to him and humming occasionally. Finally Leon drifted off to sleep and Jaxen looked at him with a loving smile. Then eventually started sleeping while cuddling with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp there it was. Totally didn't write this in one go at 3am...  
> I really like these kinds of things. You know.. Kinky sex but a really healthy relationship :D  
> I don't know is the porn part that good 'cause this is my first time writing smut (And it's much harder than I thought! :0 Respects to all who do it well :D)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it! :P


End file.
